


One Bad Romance

by 3ds_Allen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, I just needed a KS au, I'm Bad At Titles, Killing Stalking AU, M/M, Torture, i'm sure other characters will be mentioned but idk, more so inspired by KS, so this is my attempt, sorry - Freeform, sort of, tags will be updated as things get worse, the one I found never updated ;~;, this is horribly OOC, this is just entirely self indulgent, unhealthy relationship, very unhealthy relationship to come, what even is this title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ds_Allen/pseuds/3ds_Allen
Summary: Keith Kogane has had his sights set on Lance McClaine for years. In his eyes, there is nothing wrong Lance could ever do, and he's not fixing to change his mind when he breaks into his house and finds a dead body.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is bound to be REALLY OOC, I just needed to fill the void

The first time Keith Kogane met the love of his life, he had only been a freshman in high school. He was the typical scrawny 'emo' kid, more on the short side as well as he had not yet finished growing. It was a phase he does not remember fondly, save for one shining memory in the sea of dark ones.   
  
 Any scrawny emo kid will usually tell you they attracted a lot of unwanted attention, and Keith was no exception. He was picked on daily, and after the first couple months of school he grew used to it. It wasn't to say _everyone_  treated him like this, some people even made attempts to get to know him and befriend him, but none of them broke through the way the love of his life did.   
  
 The verbal harassment soon turned physical, resulting in a short trip down to the library turning into an all out fight. Not a fair one at that either. Keith was not necessarily helpless, though he seemed calm most of the time, there was rage burning inside him, one constantly looking for ways to escape, meaning he was actually excited when this fight began. Of course, he was also outnumbered, and overpowered, and soon he found himself flat on his back on the hard tile hallway. His breath had been knocked out of him and there was a blossoming pain in his cheek where he'd been hit rather hard. He knew it would only get worse from here, and was more angry than anything that he'd been taken down so easily. He almost resigned himself to get beaten to a bloody pulp when he heard the voice of his savior.  
  
 "Get away from him! Leave him alone!" He said, pushing through them and effectively shooing them off before turning his attention back to Keith, who had propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. The boy smiled at him, and Keith couldn't help but stare. His smile was absolutely radiant, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue Keith had ever seen. He found everything about him beautiful really, his dark skin, his short brown hair, but mostly those eyes and his smile, which he couldn't bring himself to look away from. He recognized this boy, he knew his name was Lance McClaine, a sophomore who was easily one of the most well liked people in this school. He held his hand out to him. "Come on now, lets get you some help." He said kindly.  
  
 Keith hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help him up. He'd never been this close to him, and was completely stunned by his beauty, by his voice, by everything. He knew then, looking into his eyes and still grasping his hand, Lance McClaine had to be /his/. His soul mate. His other half. His lover. He wanted nothing more than his attention and affection. Though, he couldn't bring himself to say a word to him, silently nodding before Lance led him down to the nurse's office. By then he'd forgotten he was ever in pain. Just looking at Lance seemed to cure him of any problem, and he wasn't prepared to leave his side. Still, Lance left him in the nurse's office, telling him with a smile to get better soon before leaving. Since then, Keith has been undeniably in love with him.  
  
 Of course, he never did get to tell him. That didn't stop him from watching him of course, following him closely on the way home, stalking him to his classes. Deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong, but as long as Lance never found out, what was really the harm? He kept telling himself he would eventually confess his love for him but he never got the chance, as during his junior year of high school, he was moved to a different family, in a different school district. However, this still wasn't enough to keep him away.  
  
 Keith believed social media was a wonderful thing, only because he could still keep his eyes on Lance, following him on everything he could using empty accounts, only made to see how his lover was doing. On anything that Lance would have to approve his follow or friend request, Keith found it was easy to simply make an entire fake profile, posing as a pretty blond girl to gain his trust and acceptance. By now Keith had outgrown his dumb dark and emo phase, there really was no need to hid himself from Lance, but he couldn't help but be cautious with this.  
  
 He spent far too long like this. He was nineteen years old, living with his closest friend, when he finally decided it was time to confess to his soul mate. By then he'd moved back to Lance's town, he'd even followed him to and from work far too often, so he was confident he could do this. He'd sat outside the small cafe Lance worked in for a few hours that day and followed him home once again. He intended to stop him before going inside his house but found he couldn't do it, he wasn't ready, not today. However, he did gain some valuable information, that being the code to the lock on Lance McClaine's front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was doing his best to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind as he walked to Lance's house, the voice telling him it was a terrible idea and that if he was caught he was likely to be arrested. He'd waited almost a week before trying this, having followed Lance home almost everyday in the mean time to make sure he had the right code, and also learn when Lance would and would not be home. Along with the thoughts he was trying to ignore, he was also ignoring his buzzing cellphone as he received text after text from Shiro, his closest friend who was quite worried over his obsession with Lance.

He arrived at Lance's house, confident in the fact he should be at work for the next few hours. He'd stayed awake all night due to his excitement, and had been repeating the code in his mind to be sure he'd remember. He walked up to the door and held his breath as he carefully typed the code in. It was only a split second but it felt like forever to him before he heard the soft beeping alerting him that he had entered the right code. He opened the door and carefully stepped inside, taking a look around. The hallway was rather narrow, and he took a moment to observe the framed pictures hanging on the wall. It looked like Lance had a pretty big family, he wondered why he never came across any of these many siblings during his early years of stalking him. Still, he wasn't here for his family, he was here for Lance.

Off the hall way were two rooms, one with a shut door and one which turned out to be the kitchen, and then at the end of the hallway was the living room. Keith noticed his house was exceptionally clean. His living room only had a couch, a coffee table, a TV, and a few shelves. It reminded him of a model home or something, too perfect for someone to actually live there. At the same time, that made perfect sense to Keith, a perfect person would live in the perfect home. In the living room was the stairs leading to the second floor of the house, a door placed next to the stairs. Assuming it was a closet Keith ignored it and made his way upstairs.

He easily found Lance's room, which was as clean as the rest of his house. It was simple, a large bed, a desk with his laptop on it, a dresser, his closet, a lamp. Nothing too special to an average person. Keith on the other hand wasn't eager to even leave this room. He sat down on Lance's bed, a smile on his face. This is where Lance sleeps, he thought to himself. He laid back on the soft bed, closing his eyes. He couldn't help but imagine himself laying there with Lance, Lance holding him close and playing with his dark hair. It was something he'd fantasized about countless times before, laying on his bed just made his desperation for Lance worsen. He forced himself to get off the bed so he could explore the rest of the house. The upstairs had only a few more rooms and a bathroom, but nothing worth spending too much time with. He made his way back downstairs and he was reminded of that door next to the stairs. He couldn't hold back his curiosity, opening the door. He'd been expecting a closet but instead he was met with a stair case leading down. He searched for a light switch but couldn't find anything so he brought up the flashlight on his phone.

The room was nothing spectacular, like most basements it was only used for basic storage and even if Keith was fine with poking around Lance's closets and draws, he wasn't all that interested in just any junk laying around. He swept the light over the room and almost immediately something caught his eye. A person. It appeared as if she was sleeping on the other side of the room, her back to him. Keith was confused by this for a number of reasons, but something seemed... off, about all this. Sure she appeared to be sleeping but Keith just felt it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

He slowly approached her body, observing her pretty blonde hair and rather revealing clothing. When he got close enough he knelt down and gently shook her.

"Excuse me...?" He said softly, hoping to get her attention. She didn't respond, and he pulled her over so she was laying on her back. That was when he saw her wide, lifeless eyes, her hung open mouth, colorless skin and most importantly, the horrible bloody gash across her throat. Keith couldn't guarantee he knew how long she'd been dead but he knew it really hadn't been that long. Maybe she'd been killed last night. Who knew.

His thoughts were a complete mess. Who did this? It couldn't have been Lance. His lover could never do something so horrible. Someone else must live with him. Or someone was trying to frame Lance for this horrific crime. All he knew was that it couldn't have been Lance. He tried to think of what he should do. If he called the police he would probably get in trouble himself for sneaking into Lance's house. And if he tried to let Lance know, well, that brought on it's own array of problems. As his mind raced, he did not hear the front door open as this house's only resident returned home early, and he did not hear the footsteps across the floor above him, and he didn't even notice the door at the top of the stairs open wider. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until it was too late, when the overhead light came on (it turns out there was a chain hanging in the middle of the room used to turn it on) and he turned around, getting one glance at his beautiful lover before he swung the baseball bat he was holding, crashing it into Keith's head and knocking him out immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

When Keith awoke he first noted the throbbing pain in his head. It hurt to even open his eyes, even the dim basement light far too bright for him. He couldn't hold back a groan as he forced his eyes open so he could check his surroundings. He was in the same basement room as before, but he noticed the girl from before was gone. Where she had been though was an excessive amount of still drying blood. It took a lot of self control for him to keep himself from throwing up from the awful metallic smell.

Keith began to bring his hand up to his head when he found he couldn't, his hands were bound behind his back. He then noticed that he was on his knees, and his ankles had been bound together as well. He almost immediately began to panic, struggling to break through his restraints. The ropes binding his hands together were also bound to a pipe, effectively keeping him in one place. He squeezed his violet eyes shut, trying to remember the last moments before he was knocked out. The last thing he recalled was Lance's face. It didn't look like the Lance he knew and loved. His eyes were cold, his face devoid of any emotion. It was terrifying.

Keith was usually a smart guy, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe Lance was at fault for what happened to that poor girl. The only explanation he had for what Lance did to him was that Lance was scared, confused, Keith probably would've reacted the same way if he found someone creeping around in his basement. No, Lance was too good, he would never hurt someone out of malice or ill intentions, only in self defense, or the defense of others. He knew that either way, he was going to be in quite some trouble, unless Lance decided to be merciful and allow him to simply leave with a warning. He was lost in thought for quite some time before the door at the top of the stairs opened.

Keith looked up at him, his eyes following him as he made his way down the stairs and over to him. Keith couldn't help but observe how tall he seemed when he was on his knees like this, and he didn't quite mind looking up into Lance's eyes from down there. Looking at him seemed to have eased his panic, he felt safe with Lance there in front of him.

"L-Lance, it's so good to see you again!" Keith said, smiling up at him. He was almost crushed to see that Lance didn't seem to recognize him.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Lance asked him, his tone stern, his face still emotionless. He knelt down in front of him, the baseball bat was still in his hand.

"I was waiting for you! It's me, Keith, don't you remember me?" He asked. If he did, Lance didn't let him know that, so Keith pressed on, "Remember? We met in high school. You had defended me, you walked me to the nurse and made sure I was ok!" He told him. Lance just shook his head.

"Whatever. That doesn't explain what you're doing here." He said.

"I wanted to see you again... I wanted to know how you were and what your life was like." He told him. It didn't seem to be moving him.

"You broke into my house. I should have you arrested." He told him. Keith felt his heart stop. Before he could try to protest, Lance continued, "However, you did find my unfortunate little... secret. So I won't do that." He said. Keith would've been relieved, had he not realized what that meant.

"Wait... so you... you killed that girl...?" He asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Lance had it in him. However, it didn't take long for his mind to begin making excuses for Lance. She must have done something. Maybe she attacked him, or broke his heart. It had to be her fault.

"Bingo, dummy." He said. "Obviously I can't let you go, because that would mean you would probably run off and tell somebody, so I guess you're staying here with me." He said. Any normal person would protest, would struggle and try to escape, but Keith was not just any normal person. All that mattered to him was the last part of his sentence.

"You... you want me to stay here... with you?" He asked him. It sounded too good to be true. He didn't even notice the look of disgust on Lance's face.

"Yes. That means you're a hostage you know, not some guest." He roughly grabbed Keith's face, gripping it painfully tight in his hand. Keith didn't even register the pain.

"B-but I promise I won't tell! I swear!" He said.

"I know you won't, because you aren't leaving this house again. Not alive anyway." He snickered. Keith knew he had to get out of this. He loved Lance, he wanted to be with him forever, but he didn't want to die!

"W-wait! Please, I could never tell on you! I love you Lance! I truly do!" He said, looking at him with wide, desperate eyes. Lance seemed to freeze at those words.

"You love me?" He raised an eyebrow. "What kind of freak are you?" He let go of his face, standing back up. "Maybe I won't kill you, but you aren't leaving. You best hope you're useful to me." He said before he turned and left without another word, turning off the light as he went and leaving Keith in total darkness.

Keith should've been scared. He should've been looking for a way to escape or at least break free from the restraints. But he wasn't. All that mattered was that he was here, with Lance. He was at the mercy of Lance, of course, but he loved him, and he trusted him. Lance would never hurt him, not without good reason anyway. Keith would just have to behave for him, something he could easily do. Something he was eager to do even. So he sat there in the dark, restrained to a metal metal pipe, with a dumb little smile on his face, because no matter the circumstances, he was here with the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few hours before Keith saw Lance again. He couldn't be sure what time it was, after all, there were no windows in basements, and he had no clue where his phone had gotten off to. Even when Lance opened the door at the top of the stairs he couldn't tell from the light shining in.

Lance still had that same expression but Keith didn't really care, he just smiled at him as Lance sat down in front of him. Lance didn't say a word to him at first, simply looked him over, but Keith didn't mind.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." He said.

"Because I love you!" He blurted out immediately. Before he could even react, Lance had raised his hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. He sat there, frozen in shock. What did he do? Did he say something wrong? He didn't understand what could've set him off.

"Stop saying that!" He snapped.

"B-but Lance! It's true!" He told him, trying hard to ignore the stinging pain in his cheek. "I love y-" This time he didn't even get to finish before he was slapped once again.

"Shut up!" He yelled at him, and Keith couldn't help but shrink back from him. This was all wrong. This wasn't the Lance he loved so much. That Lance was kind, and sweet and gentle. Not whatever this was. "God, I might kill you just to shut you up!" He glared at Keith.

"I... I'm sorry, Lance..." Keith said softly, worried that even that would set him off again. He was lucky this time, Lance seemed to relax.

"Whatever. Now answer the question right, why should I not kill you?"

Keith had to think about it for a moment. He felt his love should have been more than enough, but if Lance wanted more then he was willing to give him more. The longer he thought about it the more impatient Lance seemed to grow so he knew he had to come up with something fast.

"I can help you." He finally said. Lance looked confused.

"Help me? How?" He asked.

"I, I can do stuff for you. So you don't have to. I could clean, and I know how to cook, I'm sure I could do whatever you ask." He told him, hoping this would be enough to convince him. Lance seemed to think it over before he shrugged.

"Fine. I suppose that's good enough." He said. Keith watched as he brought a pocket knife from his pocket and moved towards him. It took a lot of self control for him to not flinch away. Lance cut the ropes binding his hands first, then the ones binding his ankles. "You can get started with that mess." He said, motioning to the pool of blood, "There's cleaning supplies on the shelf. Have fun." He smirked before standing up and going back upstairs. Keith rubbed his wrists where the rope had been burning before carefully getting to his feet. He still felt rather dizzy and his legs were weak from sitting on them for so long but otherwise he was fine.

He found the cleaning supplies Lance told him about and hesitantly got to work on the mess of blood. The smell was terrible, and scrubbing blood off a cement floor was difficult enough, but he pushed through anyway. Once he had finished he went to put the cleaning supplies back and noticed something sticking out from beneath the shelf. He got down on his knees and looked down to see that his phone had been kicked under there. He was relieved to find it, quickly grabbing it and turning it on. He had quite a few messages from Shiro, asking where he was and when he was going to get home.

He thought about telling him exactly what happened, but he knew that would cause problems. Shiro would try to come get him, and he didn't want to see how that would go. Instead he began to reply to Shiro, telling him that he was fine and that he wasn't going to be home soon, when the basement door opened again. He looked up to see Lance staring directly at him, no, at the phone in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked immediately, making his way down the steps. "Why do you have that? You were trying to turn me in, weren't you?" He said seriously, walking up to stand in front of Keith.

"I was only texting my friend, don't worry!" He said quickly. That didn't change his mind, Lance quickly grabbed a fistful of Keith's hair and pulled as hard as he could, causing him to cry out and drop his phone. He leaned down so their faces were close to each other.

"I didn't say you could have your phone back." He growled, before slamming his foot down on the phone. Like anyone else, it just about broke Keith's heart to hear the glass screen shatter.

"I-I'm sorry, Lance!" He cried out as Lance yanked on his hair again. "I'm sorry!"

"That's what I thought." He finally let go of his hair, and Keith looked down at the remains of his phone. No way Shiro was going to know he's ok now. "Now get up." He told him, and Keith shakily did so. Lance grabbed his arm, starting to pull him back to the pipe he'd been tied to before. He instructed him to get back into the position he'd been in before and Keith obeyed, as much as he genuinely didn't want to. "I was going to be nice and bring you something to eat, but after that, I think you can wait until tomorrow." He said as he walked across the room, over to a table with an assortment of objects on it. He picked up a nice long length of rope before walking back over.

"I'm sorry..." Keith apologized again, instinctively shrinking away from Lance.

"Stop apologizing." He said as he once again tied his hands behind his back. "It's getting annoying." Keith only silently nodded in response. Once Lance was satisfied he stood up again, staring down at him. "I'm leaving you here for the night, but if you make any noise I swear to god you will regret it." He threatened, before turning and stomping back upstairs. He made sure to turn the light off beforehand, leaving Keith in complete darkness once again.


End file.
